There are numerous brands and models of golf shafts. In the highly competitive sport of golf, differences in the type of equipment one uses can affect how well one performs.
A spine is a seam or junction on the shaft that is created during the manufacturing process. The spine runs the length of the shaft and is the strongest point on the shaft. The spine affects the flex of each shaft. All shafts have spines. For instance, sheet-wrapped graphite shafts, made with overlapping pieces of graphite, contain an easily identifiable spine. Steel shafts, particularly those with a butt weld, also have spines. Even computer-controlled filament-wound graphite shafts and extruded seamless metal shafts have irregularities in the nature of spines created during manufacture.
The alignment of the spine in the clubhead affects the performance of each golf club. This alignment of spines in a set of golf clubs can affect how each golf club performs in relation to the others in the set. If the spines are not set in the clubheads at the proper angle in relation to the clubface, the user will not get the most out of their golf clubs. As a result, some golf clubs of one set will perform differently than others in the same set.
The generally accepted position is when the spine is located at three o'clock, or at the rear of the shaft with respect to the direction of club tread movement.